One Last Comet
by Left4Done
Summary: Corvus The Raven Boy has a few tricks up his sleve. From the many of personalities to the secret weapon that his held on his back. As Johhny's amd Ponyboy's attempt to save him, it quickly turns to a triumph to save them
1. Katana

**Well, This is my second story. I hope you like it. Review, favorite, follow. No flaming!**

**Follow me on Instagram for polls, updates, teasers, and much more. **

**Instagram: of_risks_and_death**

Chapter 1

*3rd person*

"I'm going out with Johnny!" Ponyboy hollered.

"WHAT!" Darry glared with anger.

"To the movies. Not like that, sicko." Ponyboy growled.

"Oh …" He scratched the back of his head and continued to make dinner for whoever was staying behind.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and walked out the door. The tan teen followed behind. The sidewalks were unusually quiet. There are usually people walking down the sidewalks because they are coming from work and cars honking for no reason. The street lights turned on and flicker as they were about ready to burn out. Gnats and mosquitoes buzzed around and landed on the two. They swatted at the swarms until they arrived at the theater.

"Finally." Ponyboy muttered as they walked inside.

Someone caught his eye. He looked over and saw a boy. He was around Johnny's age. He was also built like Johnny. He was small, but this boy had a build. A bigger build than Ponyboy saw on himself. He had big muscles. Round and defined. But when Ponyboy looked up further, Ponyboy saw a frightened, scared face. Something that contradicted his muscles. Strong and scared sounded like opposites to him but he found the mix and it was this boy. He wore a tight black shirt and white shorts. Ponyboy just realized he was staring when the boy glanced at him. The last few details he saw on his face were his eyes. As blue as Sapphires. He looked away and at the ground. He felt embarrassed. He got caught staring at another man. Awkward …

*Ponyboy P.O.V*

Real smooth …

I glanced at him again and saw him getting attacked by Socs. He was getting closed into a corner and he didn't have a switch blade to protect himself. I knew Johnny wouldn't like this decision but its not like me to not help someone.

"Come on, kid." I lunged forwards and grabbed his hand then ran.

"Get him!" A soc yelled as they ran forwards.

They were faster than expected but we were faster. We ran and ran. I heard Johnny running out of breath and apparently so did the boy. He was searched for something but what? We are running down a sidewalk. There's not much to find. He found what he was looking for and looked at me.

"Follow." He said simply as he ran faster.

We ran until there was a low tree branch. He better have a good idea. He stopped in front of the tree branch and turned to us.

"Hide." He commanded and he snapped the low tree branch off the tree and turned to make sure the Socs weren't by us.

"But-" I heard Johnny say but he was cut off by the boy.

"Now!" He commanded and aimed the stick at us.

I grabbed Johnny's hand and took him behind a fallen log. It smelled like decay and swamp water mixed. I heard the heavy foot steps get closer and I turned to watch everything go down.

"Why would you run from us? That only make you look like a coward you piece of white trash." The soc flicked out his switchblade.

He said nothing but I would have said more words than anyone could have counted.

"Strong silent type, huh?" He slapped the tree branch out of the boy's hands.

He didn't make an effort to get the stick but made fists instead. His muscles tightened and took a stance.

"Fists to a knife fight. You're dead raven boy." The another Soc stepped forwards and took out his blade.

Raven boy? What does that mean? His name? Raven? What name corresponds to Raven?

Raven boy pulled out his weapon but it wasn't and average weapon. I don't even know where he got it. It just came out of thin air. It was a Katana. A Japanese swords. Now that I look closer, I see the sash that held the sword through his shirt. When he swung it out, black feathers hung by the grip. He held it forwards and stood with grace. He was ready to move in any direction he needed to and could slash at any moment in time. All four Soc's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" The Soc panicked at sight of the sharp blade.

"Leave." He growled and pretended to lunge forwards.

They scurried away in every which way. He slid the Katana away and turned to us.

"It's safe. You can come out." He adjusted the sash through his shirt.

I walked forwards and analyzed the boy. He did wear lots of dark colors but it did help hide the sash.

"What's your name?" I asked meeting his Sapphire eyes.

"My name is Corvus. Corvus Pagano." He said smiling a unique smile that made me warm on the inside.

Corvus! Corvus means Raven in Greek! I get it. Wait, those black feathers …

"Can I see you Katana really quick." I asked quickly.

*Corvus's P.O.V*

Should I trust him with it. He did save me after all.

I slowly slid it out of my sash and handed it to him. They held it as their eyes flickered with amazement. He ran his finger across the blade then looked at the raven feathers.

"Are these raven feathers?" He asked running his fingers across them.

"Yep." I said simply as he handed it off.

"It makes sense now." The lighter skinned boy smiled.

"Okay? What're your names?" I asked looking at the two.

"Johnny." The tanner one said.

"Ponyboy Curtis." He said looking into my eyes once again.

Ponyboy … Where have I heard that before. Wait!

"You should know me, Ponyboy. I was your science partner last week." I shifted my wait to my left leg.

He sat and blankly stared at the ground. I guess he was thinking.

"But his name was Corbin." He looked at me.

"They don't know how to say his name. Its Corvus, not Corbin."

Why can't anyone get my name right.

"Why hello, senior Corvus." Ponyboy smirked.


	2. This Feeling

Chapter 2

*Johnny's P.O.V*

Corvus smiled and turned away. He rose two fingers into the air and flicked them to the side. Apparently that was his wave good-bye and he kinda strutted away. From what me and Pony saw at the movies, he has lots of personalities. Scared, brave, now confident. He's full of surprises.

I yawned and Ponyboy laughed.

"Lets get home. I'll ask Darry if you can spend the night." Ponyboy smirked.

I nodded and followed him home.

On the way home, I noticed something white in the corner of my eye. It was when we passed the dark alley. I stopped and glanced at the crease in the wall. Ponyboy stopped in his tracks and gave me a look.

"What?" He looked at me.

I looked at him then at the alley. I slowly shuffled over to the alley. I peeked my head in and saw the white object. Is it Corvus? Why would he be in an alley? I sneaked over to this object and poked it. It was just a garbage bag …

"Need something?" A voice whispered behind me.

"WAH!" I yelled and fell forwards.

I turned over to see who the hell scared me. It was Corvus. Of Corvus! I mean course …

"Really! You had to scare him." Ponyboy walked up and nudged Corvus.

"Well, he's invading my home. Technically, I could kill him, but it's not an actually house owned by the government." Corvus winked at me.

**HE THOUGHT OF KILLING ME?!**

"Plus he's a good kid so I rather not." Corvus smiled and held his hand out to help me.

"Oh, umm … thanks." I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

He was strong. Stronger than I expected.

"No problem." He grinned and turned to look at Ponyboy.

"So what are you two doing here?" He asked.

*Ponyboy's P.O.V*

"Going home." I felt this tingling sensation when he looked at me.

I must be really tired if my stomach is feeling like this.

"You should hurry. Creeps come out soon." He joked.

"Haha, yeah." I smiled.

I waved Johnny to come over and he hurried over. He flopped down onto the dirty, disgusting, puke-colored couch and fell asleep before I could bat an eye.

I felt bad. Doesn't he have a home with parents? Maybe they died. Maybe they beat him like Johnny. Maybe I should get home before the creeps come out. I pulled Johnny out of the alley and out onto the sidewalk. Johnny had the same sad expression I did. He felt bad for Corvus. I want to help him but Darry would say 'No, it's a school night.' and then we would get in a big fight. Well, Corvus is still a distant friend so why do I feel so worried and bad? The world may never know … We started to walk and all I had on my mind was him. Corvus. Why am I worrying so much! He'll be fine. Maybe. What if Socs attack him in his sleep? He couldn't defend himself. Yeah he could! He has the Katana! But, what if the slid it off him and he's forced to use his fists. He might die. No, he's been doing that too long (I'm guessing) to get hurt now.

Just then an ambulance came by with flashing red lights. Me and Johnny looked at each other and ran to the dark alley. I guess Johnny was also worried about him. We ran and ran. My lungs stung but I don't care. I just want to make sure he's okay. Why am I worrying so much about him?! I just met him! We soon arrived at the dark alley and that's where the ambulance stopped. They grabbed a stretcher. Corvus, please be okay! I then saw him walk out of the alley rubbing his eyes and leaning against the brick wall. **THANK GOD!**

"You're alright!" I ran up to him.

"Yeah, I guess I am …" his voice was a mix of raspy and groggy.

"I just got a little worried." I felt embarrassed to say that.

"I'm alright. Nothing to worry about." He smiled, leaning his head on the wall.

There goes that tingling sensation. I really must be tired … or at least I think I am.

"You should really get home." He rubbed my upper arms.

What am I feeling …

"I will." I smiled as I walked out of his arms.

"C'mon, Pony." Johnny's soft voice whispered behind me.

I nodded and walked off. Something … Something about him … feels right.


End file.
